Becoming New part one
by S.G.CAIN
Summary: Knocked out, but Cain could still feel the torturing pain. What did Alexis do this time? What ever it was...he isnt the same Cain Hargraves now...


**To the readers-**

**This story was based on an inside joke between me and my friend Amanda. Long story short we made this happen::**

**Pain. It crawled up from…below. What was causing me this misery? It was a mixture of stings and rips growing inside. The pain slowly build up in my lungs, burning. My throat stung from holding back the bloody screams that raged inside of me. I controlled myself to hold back the nightmarish screams. Razors began to flicker downwards. **_**Ahh! **_

"**Ugh." I mumbled as the razor pierced down onto my skin, and as I felt a cold touch against my arm. The coldness startled me. **_**Where the bloody hell was I? **_

"**Jezebel, you sure this will work for your…" The hush statement disappeared, as a wicked chortle burst through the hushed murmurs. It took me a minute or so, as I soon replayed the statement in my head. Why did it sound familiar? **

"**Gahh!" I gasped, as the voice played over and over again and again. **_**Father.**_** My shoulders had grew tense, as every muscle in my body quaked.**

"**Jezebel! I think he is waking up?!" Father shouted over the beeping of monitors in the background.**

"**Father! Please!" Jezebel hollered, "The sex transplant can not be complete with all this ruckus! Here, There's an intoxicating gas tank over there in the corner, go turn it on high and place the mask over Cain's face."**

**I try to shut my eyes, pretending I was still at rest. Of course, didn't work. I counted the slow steps to the corner where the knock-out gas was. One…Two…Three… Four… Five… Six… The steps replayed themselves: One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six… The nerve breaking steps muted. A sharp **_**click**_**, and a snap behind my head, told me that I was going to be forever changed. **

"…**Ughh.." I moaned. My eyes gently opened, and my vision was a rough blur. My torso was facilitate up right by a boney touch. **_**Riff? **_** I could he the snickers in the background: Father, Jezebel, Casandra? **

" **Well Riff, you have a fine lady there." Jezebel joked. Laughter sprung from them, all except for Riff. **

" **Treat my daughter right Riff!" Father chuckled. He said nothing back. I rubbed my eyes to clear my vision, and I gazed back at my silver headed friend. I analyzed his face, as I did every time I stared at him. His eyes shined down on me with a tear glistening in the corner. He gathered me into his arms, and took off running from the basement. Up the stairs, and to his room we went, leaving the hyenas laughing behind. **

"**What happened?" I questioned him. He placed me on his bed, and avoided my green and golden flaked eyes. **

"**My Lord, have you looked at yourself yet?" He said as he bowed his head ashamed. **_**Looked at myself? **_

"**No, I just woke up, I-" He pressed his finger against my dried lips.**

"**Come," he whispered. Riff held out his hand, and held my weight up as he escorted me to the bathroom. He held my unclothed body in front of the full length mirror. Nothing was wrong. My face was still my face, My hair still shaggy and black, Chest was normal and flat, and…the scars still held their place. "I don't get it what's wrong?" **

"**Umm…" The butler mumbled as he scratched the back of his neck," Look…down Lord Cain." I could feel my eyes shot out. It was gone. Questions flew into mind as I fell down to the cool tiled floor. **_**Am I man? Woman? What am I? Who am I?**_

"**Riff… what did they do? Why- who would- ugh!" I shouted as I clinched to my hair.**

"**Sir, late last night, Master Alexis came ushering to your bedroom chambers. You were already, I suppose you were tired from your lashes, but he held you in his arms and rushed you down to the basement. I followed my Lord, none of my business, but I followed. I crept down the stairs and hid in the shadows of the basement. I silently watched as they… unclothed you and got to work. They laughed and chatted about your **_**operation**_**, made me sick! Your father had Jezebel take out your male reproductive organs and replaced them with a female's."**

"**Whaa- Why didn't you stop them?!" I snapped at him. A tear slid down his cheek.**

"**My Lord, I was going to but-"**

"**But what Riff?!!"**

"**I didn't want them to hurt you as much as you already were, sir." He said humbly.**

"**Well," I began as the silver haired man lifted me up to my feet," what am I Riff?" **

"**Well, me Lord, you are female." Riff murmured. I climbed into his arms. "Sir?"**

"**Ma'am!" I teased. **

"**Ma'am," He laughed, " You're not angry with me?" **

" **A little. But what's done is done." I stated honestly. He carried me back to his room, as if nothing ever happened. We both rested on his bed, gazing into one another's eyes. His always dazzled me. He stroked my cheek, as I grew closer to the butler. "Riff, I am woman now." I stated. He kissed the tip of my nose.**

"**I know." He replied solemnly.**

"**Riff, I am woman!" I stated again, raising my voice.**

" **Yes, sir, I know." **

"**Riff, I am a woman, you are a man, get the bloody picture!"**

"**Oh." He said dully. His hand dropped from face back to his side.**

"**Ugh! Stupid Butler!" I cried as I rolled my eyes. I gripped both sides of his face, and quickly ran my lips upon his. He wrapped both his arms around my waist, and held me as close as possible. My lips transferred from his lips to down his neck. "Riff," I whispered.**

"**My Lord?" He question, trying not to smile.**

"**I want to try something…" **


End file.
